


The Healing Years

by YukiLily95



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiLily95/pseuds/YukiLily95
Summary: A long time ago Salem and Ozma had kids...Sadly during a fight those kids were killed..... But one survived.Her name is Waverly and she was blessed with Immortality and a mission to take down Salem.
Relationships: Original Character & Ozpin, Original Character&Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Healing Years

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a new short story!
> 
> Thanks to my friend JayRae1996 for editing!

During the cold of night, there was a slightly above average height woman walking through the streets of Argus. She was wearing a black hooded cloak that was hiding her face. She was searching, trying to find her friends who she knew were in this city. Somewhere. 

She kept walking until she heard a familiar groan, and annoyed voice. Her best friend and his niece. She hurriedly walked, almost running towards the voices she heard. Once she got to where the voices were coming from, there were more people than she expected who hadn't noticed her presence, as they were distracted with something going on inside the house. 

Once she gets to the house, the doors are closed. She sighs, knowing this might be her only chance to see them again. Slowly, she walks up the steps to the house and knocks on the door. She waits for a few moments and a tall blonde boy answers the door.

“Can I help you?” He asked as he looked at her suspiciously. 

“Yes, I was wondering if Qrow Branwen was here?” She asked, as Ruby came over to see what was going on.

“What do you want with Uncle Qrow,” Ruby asked. The woman smiles and pulls her hood down, revealing a young pale looking woman with sapphire blue eyes and long dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ruby’s eyes go wide. 

“Auntie Waverly?!” Waverly nods. 

“Hello Ruby, it’s good to see you again. Is Yang here too?” 

“Yeah, she’s here too,” Ruby replied seemingly too surprised to move. The blonde haired boy is looking between the two of them unsure. 

“Did you want to come in?” He asked.

“Yes, that would be great, thank you,” She said, walking inside of the house, looking around. She was led to the livingroom by Ruby and the blonde boy. 

“Aunt Waverly?!” She heard Yang call out when she got into the room. 

“Hey Yang, could I get a hug? It's been so long since I saw you or your sister. I’m not sure why Ruby is so surprised by me.”

“Well you see… We found out that you’re Oz’s daughter… and other things about Oz and we’re all in shock,” Waverly sighed. 

“I apologize for keeping that from you all. I didn’t really think it was important. I also didn’t know Oz was even alive until I reached Beacon, where I met and went to school with your parents and uncle.” 

“Wait… really?” Ruby asked. Waverly nodded. 

“Yes. I’ve been spending years filtering the truth from the lies that were fed to me for years by my mother.” 

“Wait, who is your mother?” A boy with long black hair asked. Waverly sighed again. 

“Salem. I am the immortal daughter of Ozma and Salem. I also have magic and cannot be killed. I might be your key to defeating her; I want nothing more than for her to pay for everything she’s done.” 

“Wait wait wait, let me get this straight. You’re Salem’s daughter, but you want her to be killed?” the same boy asked. 

“Yes, years of abuse at the hands of your mother can do that to you.” There was an awkward silence. Then suddenly Waverly’s eyes glow softly. 

“Speaking of parents… is Oz here?” 

“Well kinda,” A young male’s voice said behind her. As she turned around looking at a short teenage boy. 

“You’re so adorable! Oh my goodness!” She squealed, and she rushed over to him. “Hi, I’m Waverly.” The boy blushed looking embarrassed. 

“I… uh… I’m Oscar,” He said. Waverly reaches over and has her hand hovering over his head, then pulls her hand back once she realizes what she is doing. 

“Oh sorry!” She blushed. 

“Uh… what were you gonna do?” 

“I was just gonna pat your head.” Waverly’s ears perk up as she hears Yang giggle. 

“Don’t worry Oscar, she used to do that to Ruby and I when we were little. Fair warning. You might get babied by her.” 

“What do you mean by babied?” Oscar asked, concerned. 

“As in, you are now my child unless told otherwise...I might be a bit of a serial adopter,” Waverly giggles. 

“I’ve never really heard of someone like that before,” said a girl with long white hair.

“Over my many years of life, I would adopt kids and give them a loving home. Even if I did end up outliving all of them,” She sighed sadly. 

“I remember when Ruby and Yang were little, their father asked me to help him with taking care of them. Since he was always busy with huntsmen work.”

“But aren’t you a huntress yourself?” a girl with short orange hair asked. 

“Yes, I am. I have been one long before I was actually licensed to be one. Though I was advised that I should probably get it. Hence, why I ended up going to Beacon.” Everyone nods. 

“Sometimes you just need a break from all of that, and I don’t mind lending a hand to a friend when they need it too.”

“That makes sense. You were asking for Qrow earlier… are you guys close or something?” The blonde boy asked. 

“Jaune!” Ruby exclaimed. 

“What? He doesn’t seem like the type to have friends…” Jaune said, scratching the back of his head. Waverly giggles.

“Well, we aren’t in a relationship or anything if that’s what you're thinking. I kinda made it a goal to break through his broody nature when we first met, and be kind of like a ray of sunshine for him. But, also to keep him out of trouble…” She sighed and sat down on one of the couches. “Plus I’m sure with the knowledge of knowing that I’m Oz’s daughter, with me nor Oz saying anything, probably didn't help anything either.” 

“What do you mean?” the orange haired girl asked. 

“Well, I mean, how would you feel if you found out your best friend, as well as the person you two were close friends with, were father and daughter and hid it from you the entire time?” 

“I… I see your point,” Jaune said. 

“I feel bad for hiding it… but I also didn't see it was a necessary thing to mention unless needed.” 

“You didn’t think Salem trying to take over the world as necessary?!” Yang shouts as her eyes turn red. 

“That’s why I was trying to seek you out… To help in the fight and explain myself,” She said trying to stay calm as her hands began to shake. 

“To me, it sounds like you didn’t trust us!” 

“It’s not like that… I did it to protect you!” Waverly said as she balls her hands into fists, attempting to keep them from shaking more. 

“From what?!” 

“From Salem! If you knew who I actually was. I thought it would put a target on your backs. None of you have any idea of what Salem is truly capable of…” Waverly takes in a shaky breath as tears threaten to fall. Some of the kids looked at her with concern. 

“We saw what happened from Jin. We know.” Ruby said. Waverly shakes her head. 

“I don’t think Jin would show you everything. I really don’t want to go into it right now either…” She let out a shaky sigh as tears were clearly falling. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Oscar asked, concerned, as he went to rest his hand on her shoulder. Waverly’s eyes went wide, and without realizing what she was doing, she had grabbed Oscar’s hand, and threw him into the couch on the other side of the room. 

Waverly snaps out of it a few moments later, as her eyes go wide and she covers her mouth sobbing. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, are you okay?!” She said as she rushed over to check on Oscar. 

“Yeah, I'm okay,” He replied. He looked at her concerned, as he took her outstretched hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not really the best with physical contact with unfamiliar people or those I'm not close to,” Waverly said as a purple glow goes from her hand, and up Oscar’s arm.

“Uh, what are you doing?” The boy asked in surprise. 

“Using my semblance to heal you, in case I might’ve accidentally hurt you” She responded. 

“You have a healing semblance?” A girl with cat ears asked her. 

“Yes, there’s a lot more that I can tell you. But, I don’t wanna get into it right now. I promise I’ll explain as much as i can tomorrow.” 

“What do you mean tomorrow?! Why can’t you explain now?!” 

“Weiss!” Ruby called out the white haired girl. Waverly shook her head. Then, they all heard a groan from someone coming down the stairs. 

“What is with all the yelling?! Some of us are trying to sleep!” A grumpy Qrow said, as he came down the stairs. His eyes go wide as he sees the woman tending to Oscar. 

“W-Waverly?!” 

Waverly looked at Oscar to check on him. 

“I’m okay. Go talk to Qrow,” She nodded and stood up facing her friend. 

“Q-Qrow? Is… is it really you?” A look of both frustration and relief crossed his face. 

“Yeah, it's me. I'm not happy with you, just so you know," he said crossing his arms over his chest. Waverly nods and walks towards him.

"I know. You can bitch at me later, but for now, can I just hug you? I miss you and your grumpy self," Qrow sighed as the woman was now standing in front of him.

"Fine," he said an over dramatic voice as he pulled Waverly into his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around him tightly, and Qrow grunted in pain.

"Hey, I know you're happy to see me, but can you loosen your grip a bit? You forgot that you're stronger than me," Waverly giggles and loosens her hold on him. 

He let out a relieved sigh as he watched Waverly bury her face into his chest. 

"Are we sure there isn't something more between them?" Jaune whispers to Ruby. 

"Jaune, no." She facepalms.

"You know we can hear you kid!" Qrow said in fake annoyance.

"Qrow be nice to the children, they aren't hurting anyone. You can cut the lone wolf or should I say lone crow nonsense anytime," Waverly smirks, and Qrow gently pushes the woman off him, who giggles. 

"That's enough, I'm going back to bed," He said going back up the stairs. Waverly shook her head. 

"You haven't changed a bit." 

"So, you and Qrow aren’t dating? I'm sorry but… you two seem…" the boy with the long black hair said. 

"Ren!" 

"Sorry sorry." He said as Waverly giggles. 

"Ruby, it's okay. Most people think we are when they see us doing anything together. We usually just roll with it."

"Why do you guys just roll with it?" 

"Because it's fun. But also if we're at a bar, it helps keep creeps away."

"There's more to it than that. I've seen how you two look at each other." Yang said as Waverly shrugged. 

"I'm not gonna lie and say I don't love him dearly. Whether he realizes it or not, he has changed my life for the better," She blushed. "I don't know if he feels the same or not."

"Aunt Waverly…" Ruby said sadly as she hugged her aunt, who in turn hugs her back. 

"It's okay, don't worry," Waverly said, patting Ruby's head.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, also it's late. You kids should probably get to bed." They all groaned, but somehow didn't fight her on it. 

\----

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Waverly met Maria as well as the home owners. They happened to be Jaune’s sister and her wife, who had an adorable baby boy. 

While everyone was asleep, Waverly was unable to. So she ended up making herself some tea and sat down in the living room playing, on her scroll until she heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked up, and saw Oscar coming down. 

“Can’t sleep kiddo?” She asked quietly.

“It’s me, my dear.” He said as he sat down beside her. 

“Oz?” He nodded. “Where is Oscar?” 

"He couldn't sleep. So, he's here too, but I also wanted to speak to you” Oz said.

“Alright, what did you want to talk about?” Waverly asked, confused. 

“What, a father can’t talk to his daughter and miss her?” He asked.

“Well, you can, but you haven’t been the most present father ever.”

“I died and was reincarnated,” He sighed. 

“Yes, and I spent the last god knows how long searching for you,” she said exasperated.

“You were?” Oz asked, clearly surprised. Waverly nodded.

“You actually give a shit about me and my well being, whereas she doesn’t.” Oz looked at his daughter sadly. 

"And I know I haven't been the most present father. I feel bad that I wasn't there for you either." He sighed. "I at least want to try to be there more."

"You say as you've been dormant according to everyone here."

"I-"

"I appreciate the sentiment if I'm being honest. Things are gonna go down hill for the next little while. Whether I like it or not." She sighed. 

"You mean you're scared of losing Ruby, Yang and Qrow."

"Yeah, I am. They are like family to me, and I love them." Oz reaches over to pat her head. 

"I know you do, and even though I will be absent for the next little while, I will do my best to be here if you need me."

"Thank you," she said with a weak smile. 

"Now come on. It's late, and both you and Oscar need sleep.” Waverly sighed. 

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Until the next one!


End file.
